bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brilliant Flash Fionna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850048 |no = 8362 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 17, 17, 17, 17, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 1 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 61, 67, 70, 76, 79, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 15, 15, 15, 5, 5, 5, 2, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 58, 61, 67, 70, 76, 79, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 14, 14, 14, 14, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 64, 73, 82 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 58, 61, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb3_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 25, 14, 14, 50, 14, 14, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born with light-bending wings and superb mastery of the bow, Fionna was the result of an effort by the gods to create mortal weapons of war. Despite her rough speech and cold temperament, she was an exemplary marksman who hunted the enemies of the gods with her shadowy twin brother. She never thought to question the guilt of her targets until a familiar name was handed to her for execution: her own brother. Angered at the betrayal, she escaped from her masters and began a rebellion that would soon shake the world... |summon = It's so hard to hold myself back! I know that I shouldn't give in to it...but it's just so hard! |fusion = I get it. You're trying. Could be better, but yeah. It's cool. |evolution = This power...this strength...I feel so alive! But there's a feeling I can't shake off... |hp_base = 5815 |atk_base = 2321 |def_base = 2321 |rec_base = 2321 | hp_lord = 8307 |atk_lord = 3316 |def_lord = 3316 |rec_lord = 3316 |hp_anima = 9424 |rec_anima = 3018 |atk_breaker = 3614 |def_breaker = 3018 |def_guardian = 3614 |rec_guardian = 3167 |def_oracle = 3167 |rec_oracle = 3763 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Clara Ignis |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to Def, max HP of Light types, 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, boosts BB and SBB activation rates & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 20% chance to resist 1 KO, 25% BB/SBB activation rates in Arena modes, 65% ABP & 40% CBP |bb = Flashfire Arrow |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 500% DoT modifier, 40% HP to Atk & 450% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Mindtangling Bolt |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, adds probable evasion for 2 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% + 900% * HP / max base HP, 40% HP to Atk, 450% BB Atk, 15% chance of evasion & 100% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 18 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 18 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Dusk-Blinding Illusion |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, activates Light barrier, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, adds evasion for 1 turn & adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 30000 HP Light barrier, 60% HP to Atk, 100% chance of evasion & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Shadow Blossom |esitem = |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage, reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 & adds 18 combo powerful Light attack against Light, Dark types effect to SBB |esnote = 5% BB gauge reduction to all allies |evofrom = 850047 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 50 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill3_3_sp = 25 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's probable 1 KO attack resistance effect |omniskill3_3_note = +5% boost, 25% chance of resisting 1 KO total |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances success rate of LS's BB/SBB activation effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% boost, 35% total |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_5_note = +150% boost, 600% BB Atk total |omniskill3_6_sp = 35 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill3_6_note = 20% boost on SBB, 40% boost on UBB |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 150% elemental weakness damage |omniskill3_8_sp = 30 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = Fills 8 BC |notes = *''Clara Ignis'' is Latin for Bright Flame |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Fionna2 }}